In an effort to continue to increase computer system speed, it would be desirable to improve the multi-chip modules cycle time and therefore to increase speed. Multichip modules cycle time is determined in part by the clock speed, and in recent years International Business Machines Corporation has used phase locked loops for clock generation in the microprocessor circuits used in computer system multi-chip modules. It would be desirable to increase system speed while maintaining use of phased locked loops because phased locked loops allow a lower frequency signal to be distributed throughout the computer system because it frequency multiplies while maintaining a constant phase relationship between clock in the system.